marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Drax (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Hovat (wife, deceased) Kamaria (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Red tattoos | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Drax was born on February 10, 1973. After his family was killed by Ronan, Drax was sent to prison for killing anyone who was associated with Ronan. While locked up in Kyln Prison he attempted to kill Gamora. He was stopped by Peter Quill, who convinced him that Gamora wanted to kill Ronan as well, and that Quill along with Rocket and Groot were on the same mission. Drax aided them in their escape, and set out on the quest to deliver the Orb of Morag to the Collector. While at Knowhere, he got into a scuffle with Rocket after a bit of gambling, forcing the other fugitives to intervene. He later sent a challenge for Ronan to confront him on Knowhere. In the resulting battle, Drax, Groot and Rocket were cut off from Quill and Gamora who had been captured by the Ravagers. Drax and the others launched a daring rescue with the Milano facing off against the vastly superior power of the Ravager ship, which culminated in a fragile truce when Quill convinced the Ravagers to work with them. After reuniting with their comrades on the Ravager ship, they devised a plan to stop Ronan from destroying Xandar. Drax accompanied Quill, Groot and Gamora in infiltrating Ronan's ship. Drax along with Gamora, Quill, and Rocket, were saved from the crash by Groot using his own body as a cocoon to shield them from the dangerous fall, seemingly sacrificing himself in the act. After this, Drax comforted Rocket by petting him on the head like a pet. When Quill used the Infinity Stone inside the Orb to defeat Ronan, he along with Rocket and Gamora, physically linked arms to help carry the burden of the Orb's destructive energy. After the battle, he joined the other Guardians on their rebuilt ship and set forth on a new adventure. Later on Drax was sitting in the ship and cleaning his knives when the regrown "baby" Groot began to dance to the music on Quill's mixtape. | Powers = Resilience Superhuman strength | Abilities = Brawling: Drax is an accomplished brawler, combining brute force fist fighting tactics with occasional wrestling techniques. He is accustomed to taking up arms to further supplement his combat effectiveness, most often wading into battle with a pair of knives. His murderous intent makes him a dangerous opponent when he cares little for his own safety and doesn't hold back in unleashing pain on his opponents. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Literal-minded: Drax is extremely literal-minded, leading to problematic situations when he misinterprets information. Bloodlust: Drax's murderous intent and overconfidence easily leads him (and potentially others associated with him) into situations beyond his capabilities. | Equipment = | Weapons = Knives | Notes = * Dave Bautista portrays Drax in the films Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Bautista will reprise the role in Avengers: Infinity War. | Trivia = * Bautista's makeup took approximately four hours to be applied, though it was able to be removed in 90 minutes. | Links = }} ru:Дракс Разрушитель (199999)